Many publishers, copyright holders, and individuals wish to control the use of digital content and devices after sale. There are numerous ways of controlling and protecting such digital content, for example, using digital rights management methods. However, such digital rights management methods are in general not effective.
The aim of the present invention is thus to provide an alternative method of and a system for providing access to access restricted content to a user.